El destino del caballero
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: Ya no queda nada por lo que real mente luchar pero aun así estas aquí parado frente el muro de niebla para confrontar al destino tu un caballero deshonrado decaído cuyo titulo es solo un recuerdo de un pasado glorioso cuando tu abandonaste a tus camaradas en el campo de batalla que es lo que real mente quieres lograr? que es lo que te motiva verdadera mente Ornstein?
1. un triste recuerdo un triste soldado

Recuerdo un viejo sueño algo a lo que real mente no entendía hasta ahora solo fue una visión nunca fue realmente real y yo luche incansablemente para defender a una figura que real mente solo fue una imagen abandone a mis amigos en el campo de batalla solo por seguir ordenes deje que mis hermanos fueran a enfrentarse a aquel humano primigenio mientras yo defendía solo a una ilución pero estoy decidido ya no hay vuelta atrás iré a el pasado de olacile y liberare a mi hermano de aquel sufrimiento

Me desise de mi maldito compañero el cual nunca mereció mi aprovacion pues aquel que disfruta de el sufrimiento de los demás no merece ser llamado caballero no fue difícil aunque el tenia fuerza yo tenia destreza y una gran practica en la batalla y el solo se dedicaba a ejecutar

la batalla duro horas pero termine tomando su alma al final y deserte anorlondo la prisión donde gwyn me habia encerrado para quedarme cuidando solo un triste recuerdo de quien alguna vez fue su hija

Y me dirigí hacia el bosque donde la tumba de aquel venerable caballero que alguna vez fue mi amigo reposaba para pedirle un ultimo favor a aquel lobo que cuando lo conocí era solo un cachorro el me reconoció pues yo estuve ahí en sus primeros años de vida y el unico favor que le pedí fue que me diera aquel gran escudo el cual alguna vez sirvió para repeler hasta el ataque mas fuerte

Hooo sif mi viejo amigo lamento haber sido tan violento contigo pero fue la única forma para que me escucharas yo solo quería su escudo yo no quería su pacto mi deber no es liberar a los 4 reyes pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse siento haberte dejado muy herido siento haberte dejado marcas de por vida pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse lo siento sif pero mis necesidades son mas grandes que las tuyas y no estoy dispuesto a que nadie me detenga ni tu ni nadie puede hacerlo

Mi siguente paso fue eliminar al golem de cristal el cual tenia aquel objeto el cual ese hombre primigenio anhelaba tener devuelta y por ultimo fue matar a esa estúpida hidra que solo estorbaba mi camino puede que este oxidado pero en la cacería de dragones sigo siendo el mejor pero ahora que los dragones se extinguieron el titulo de asesino de dragones es solo un simple adorno

Al entra a aquella cueva y ver al golem dorado solo pensaba que las cosas no podrían ser mas fáciles solo un par de estocadas y cayo como un viejo árbol muerto desde que la guerra contra los dragones termino las cosas dejaron de ser un reto al morir la figura femenina de aquella chica fue lo primero que vi pero las cosas que me dijo no me sirvieron de nada pues la caída de olacile ya no solo hera una cruda verdad si no un simple chiste

Si tan solo no hubieran despertado al humano primigeneo olacile no habria caido si tan solo la busqueda de su humanidad se hubiera detenido si tan solo no hubieran despertado a la bestia aún seguiriamos siendo cuatro pero el hubiera no existe aquella señorita se trataba de la princesa de una tierra ya olvidada la princesa de el amanecer yo solo la deje sola y me dirigi hacia un lugar de el cual ya me habia olvidado el altar a la luz solar

Los medallones que resplandecían el honor y el pasado que alguna vez obtuve al pelear junto a mis compañeros se los ofresi al altar destruido que ahí habitaba los ofresi todos ya no los necesitaba y a cambio me dieron el milagro mas grande que laguna vez he tenido el máximo honor a los guerreros de la luz solar no me gustaría decirlo pero alabado sea el sol" con su respectiva pose" nunca creí que volvería a hacerla pero nunca es tarde para nada

Antes de irme me despedí de aquel gran ferviente seguidor de el sol aquel caballero que tenia aquella gran ilucion de obtener su propio sol buena suerte amigo pues la necesitaras

regregrese a aquella cueva de la cual un portal obscuro flotaba en el final de esta saque el collar con mi lanza en la mano y mi armadura puesta mostré aquel colgante al portal el lo anelaba mas que otra cosa y no tardo ni un segundo en presentarse su mano la cual salio como esperaba me llevo a el pasado de olacile Pero no me dejo donde yo quería me dejo en la entrada de el santuario pero de todas formas ni el guardián pudo detenerme puede que tenga el poder de el rayo de su lado pero yo soy el rayo al asesinarlo entre a el jardín real donde una zeta llamada elizabeth me recibió pero yo ya tenia una meta atravesé el jardín real sin ningún problema nada ahí hera rival para mi ni siquiera los guardianes de roca lograban retrasarme mi objetivo estaba mas que claro

lo único que logro impresionarme fue aquel gran dragón negro kalameet el dragón tuerto pero como había llegado se fue pero estaba mas que decidido recuperar mi titulo con aquel dragón ancestral y después de abrirme paso en las largas filas de jardineros y guardias de piedra final mente estoy aquí

Frente a el muro de niebla preparándome para lo que me espera detrás de este muro mi fiel lanza estará con migo durante toda la batalla y el anillo que me hace quien soy me dará la fuerza para enfrentarme a el al atravesar el muro de niebla lo primero que vi fue a una triste parodia de lo que alguna vez fue un humano mirando hacia el cielo y de un momento a otro fue atravesado por esa espada la que alguna vez rebosaba de uno de los honores mas grandes Que espada alguna pudo haber tenido en el gran ejercito de el caído rey gwyn total mente corrompida a la par de su dueño cuya capa azul uno de los símbolos de honor mas grandes estaba completamente desgarrada aquel símbolo de honor y gloria se había vuelto un triste y melancólico recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue y aquel caballero se veía mas que derrotado se veía corrompido destrozado sin duda el hombre que alguna vez fue murió hace mucho tiempo

Mi amigo mi camarada y hermano de armas el caballero ejemplar aquel que logro la hazaña de caminar por el abismo no hera mas que una sombra de su pasado la cual aún se veía como el gran héroe que logro repeler al abismo pero solo son historias la verdad esta aquí mirándome con aquellos ojos marchitos y sin vida de la cual nunca carecieron la niebla de el abismo comenzó a cubrirlo y dio un grito de el cual se denotaba mucho dolor aún muerto seguía existiendo un pequeño rastro de el que seguía sufriendo por fallar y caer ante el abismo

se coloco en posision de ataque y lanzo hacia mi el cadáver de aquel ciervo del abismo yo lo intercepte con mi lanza y termine desparramándolo contra el pizo la pelea acababa de comenzar y yo cumpliría con mi palabra lo liberaría de su sufrimiento

-hola artorias mi viejo amigo como estas me recuerdas soy yo ornstein-

el se lanzo hacia mi con su característica velocidad y su espada choco contra mi lanza sacando chispas que se veían cada vez que aplicábamos fuerza

-tomare eso como un no-

y así fue como comenzó nuestra pelea y esta vez ya no seria un empate esta vez era todo o nada y esta vez ya no lo abandonaría esta vez el abismo sentiría mi ira por corromper a mi mejor amigo

**Este fanfic lo hise como un tributo al juego que me mostro el otro lado de la desesperacion y que mejor que con mis 4 personages favoritos de el Dark Souls este fanfic tambien contara la historia de los 4 caballeros pero como yo la imagine si alguna historia de los cuatro caballeros que cuente sus historias y origenes se vuelve canon todo lo que postee aque seria como un universo alterno sin mas que decir me despido y si tienen preguntas o sugerencias que me quieran dar en mi otra serie osea los guardianes de el universo lo unico que les dire es que muchas preguntas seran contestadas con el avance de la historia y si ven algun herror ortografico o ven que algunas palabras estan juntas es por que subo todas mis historias desde una tablet sin autocorrector si ven algo como eso esperenme y cuando tenga una computadora decente reparare todos mis herrores para entregarles a hustedes queridos lectores pura calida sin mas que decir me despido firma**

**Eddy berth**


	2. un triste pasado

El sonido de las armas chocando una y otra vez las chispas volaban los movimientos de ambos eran casi invisibles para el ojo humano normal

1,2,3

los golpes que sonaban a cada momento

1,2,3

GRRRAAAAAAAAAH "Ornstein gritaba con cada golpe que el daba con su lanza" la espada y la lanza se movían tan rápido como si cada golpe se lanzara con una gran furia sus velocidades sin duda se encontraban mas que parejas ninguno tenia la intención de detenerse

El choque de las armas se escuchaba por todo el coliseo uno mas fuerte que el anterior cada uno mas poderoso que el anterior cada uno con mas furia que el anterior

RAAAAAAH "Artorias gritaba con cada espadaso" sus movimientos se encontraban mas que igualados los golpes resonaban sin sesar una y otra vez ninguno tenia planeado rendirse ninguno tenia planeado retroceder y así seguirían hasta el atardecer y ninguno de los dos podía perecer

El león y el lobo

1,2,3

el caballero y el general

1,2,3

hermano y hermano

1,2,3

y solo un ganador

1,2

**3**

mi hermano mi amigo mi camarada aquí y ahora peleando para final mente liberarnos

yo lo liberare de su sufrimiento y el de mi tortura

Su brazo colgaba de su cuerpo ese brazo con el que empuño aquel gran escudo el brazo de artorias el brazo con el que se defendió de los dragones el brazo con el que defendió a sif

Aquel brazo que ahora esta roto y solo cuelga sin vida cuelga se mueve solo cuelga destrozado y derrama sangre solo cuelga y me hace desear haber estado ahí para ayudarlo

Todo el ya no tenia coherencia solo atacaba ni siquiera peleaba con esa característica que solo el tenia sabia que artorias había muerto hace mucho tiempo pero el solo verlo me recordaba lo que alguna vez fue un caballero lleno de orgullo un caballero con mucho honor un caballero que ahora es solo una miserable sombra de lo que alguna vez fue una miserable y triste sombra

En algún momento de esta historia esto seria algo gracioso el alguna vez dijo que si el abismo lo consumía seguramente se vería como un hollow pero mas que nada lo decía de broma lo decía por su sentido del humor el estaba tan seguro de ganar sin duda artorias fue un verdadero caballero sin duda el fue un amigo sin duda el fue un hermano

Pero esa purésa esa alma tan pura tan inquebrantable tan incorruptible que el tenia fue su verdadera perdición pues el alma mas pura es fácil de corromper el alma mas pura el la tenia y manus la moldeo a su imagen y ahora

ahora el se ha vuelto aquello a lo que mas temíamos un hollow

**Y ahora es tiempo de que yo tome su alma**

Yo me movía tan rápido tan ágil al igual que el nuestros ataques solo nos separábamos para recuperar energía y después volver a atacar puede que el este corrompido pero el se movía como si estuviera vivo como si el siguiera siendo consiente de sus movimientos todas sus habilidades seguían con el pero eso, eso solo fue lo único que quedo en el

El sonido de la batalla tan gloriosa tan in ponente sin importar que seguíamos luchando con cada parte que nosotros una y otra vez ninguna batalla que yo halla tenido antes significaba ni una pequeña parte de las emociones que me causaba cuando luchaba contra artorias uno tras otro sin parar sin detenerme los golpes resonaban sin sesar la mas poderosa batalla que nosotros hemos tenido estaba siendo al mismo tiempo la mas épica con mucho que dar con nosotros debatiéndonos a muerte Seguíamos atacando seguíamos ejerciendo mas y mas fuerza esta era nuestra ultima pelea esta era la ultima batalla Yo rugía con gran fervor y el aullaba con mucha furia las chispas volaban los rayos se impactaban y explotaban en las paredes el humo nos bañaba a ambos y las brutales heridas que nos causábamos esta batalla fue lo que yo siempre estuve esperando por lo que yo resaba todos los días para poder volver a dar lo mejor de mi y al final aquí estava una verdadera batalla al final una verdadera pelea sin limitar mi poder sin limitar mis habilidades sin duda la mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo La furia nuestra furia no solo se lograba escuchar nuestras armas chocar tan fuerte si no que se creía que en cualquier momento nuestras armas se romperían por tanto esfuerzo que aplicábamos sin duda alguna esa batalla fue la mas gloriosa que ninguna se ha tenido jamas y era ese momento en el que nosotros luchábamos sin limites sin ninguna restricción la única forma de ganar era matar mis relámpagos eran lanzados feroz mente pero el los esquivaba con toda su agilidad las estocadas y los golpes que efectuábamos nos herían pero aún así seguíamos peleando sin detenernos y mientras mas duraba nuestra pelea mas nos agotábamos pero rendirse no era parte de mis planes mi objetivo estaba mas que claro aún con el dolor seguiría luchando De todas forma he tenido un gran dolor dentro de mi al haberlo abandonado cuando mas me necesitaba ese día perdí a mi hermano ese día perdí mi honor ese día perdí mi vida ese día mi hermano callo ante el abismo De un momento a otro el se lanzo hacia mi con su espada directo hacia mi pecho logre esquivar aquel golpe pero no lo que hiso después movió su brazo roto lanzando su sangre hacia mi haciéndome un fuerte daño pero logre contrarrestarlo con un fuerte rayo tanto el como yo estábamos agotados y muy heridos pero no nos detendríamos hasta lograr ver al otro caer Seguimos atacando sin nada que perder tome su capa fuertemente y la jale

Y el hiso algo que no creí posible que el haria solto su espada y sujeto mi brazo el no queria que yo revelara su rostro comenze a jalar su capa el con su brazo roto comenzo a golpearme solte mi lanza y comenze a jalar su capa con mucha mas fuerza

"MUESTRAME TU CARA LA CARA DE MI HERMANO MUESTRAMELA AHORAAAAAA"

logre hacer que me soltara y jale su capa El sonido de su casco cayendo al pizo ya tenia su capa en mis manos voltee a ver a artorias y eso fue lo que me quebró su cara su cara no se veía como la de un hollow en lo absoluto su rostro estaba real mente pálido su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros una barba a medio crecer pero lo único que real mente fue importante fue que sus ojos total mente negros y llorando sangre negra reflejaban mucho dolor mucha desesperación y al mismo tiempo mucha tristeza Solté la capa y comenzé a quitarme el casco deje que mi cabello rubio callera sobre mis hombros real mente queria ver el rostro de artorias con mis propios ojos sin el casco no pude evitar soltar una lágrima mi hermano no solo sufrió si no que en sus últimos momentos vivió una verdadera tortura murió con una cara llena de preocupación llena de miedo llena de una gran angustia

artorias no solo callo ante el abismo si no que callo sintiendo un gran temor" " Lo siento artorias " volviendome a colocar el casco y recojiendo mi lanza y la capa camine hacia artorias sentia mucha tristesa me coloque frente a el y hise algo que debi haber hecho hace mucho tiempo

**1**

**2**

**3**

me lanze hacia el y atravese a artorias con mi lanza justo en el corazon la sostuve con mis dos manos y lo levante hacia el cielo y el relampago no tardo en caer

en esos ultimos momentos En el que artorias recupero su conciencia que miraba al cielo infinito recostado en el piso dejándose llevar por la muerte

el me dijo unas ultimas palabras "gracias hermano po... por liberarme de mi sufrimiento y por favor has me un ultimo favor cuida mucho de mi parte a sif es como un hijo para mi adiós Ornstein"

Artorias desaparecio dejando tras de si su alma la cual recoji el ultimo rastro de el reposaba en mis manos

**tristesa, odio, ira y una vengansa**

no me contube mas y solte un fuerte grito al cielo todo mi dolor toda mi ira todo mi miedo fue soltado en ese fuerte grito

-MANUS ME VENGAREEEEEEEEEEEEE-

**4**

**Aqui termina el segundo capitulo del destino del caballero esperen el proximo capitulo pues ese proximo cap ocurrira la batalla de ornstein y kalameet y en el tercer cap uno de los cuatro caballeros hara su aparicion asi que esten atentos**

**Eddy b.**


	3. En un lugar desolado

La tristeza y el dolor sin importar ambas siempre son las mismas y se sienten de la misma Con un sabor amargo y de una forma muy similar pero eso no evita que me siga sintiendo demasiado mal como para ser verdad con la capa de artorias envuelta en mi cuello voy caminando por un sendero muy estrecho

La tristesa no me impedirá seguir adelante aun con todo el dolor de mi alma ya quebrada sigo caminando y encuentro a mi paso lo que alguna vez fueron perros pero al igual que todo están corrompidos no es difícil asesinarlos son demasiado débiles

Y real mente no oponen ninguna resistencia un solo rose de mi lanza y caen muertos como si de un gran trozo de carne se tratara después de unos momentos me encontraba frente al muro de niebla listo para mi mas grande casería

Con el milagro del poderoso rayo de gwyn estoy preparado para mi destino.

cruzo el muro de niebla y lo primero que me recibe es un risco para ser sincero he caído de alturas mucho mas grandes que esta pero eso no evita que sienta un fuerte dolor al aterrizar de un salto me dispongo a caer hacia el vació pero antes de que me impactara contra el suelo amortigüé mi caída enterrando mi lanza en las rocas frenando mi impacto ya en el fondo comenze a ver mis alrededores

cuerpos chamuscados y despedazados por todas partes es como si volviera a ver el pasado en la guerra contra los dragones mientras 1 dragón caía 30 de los nuestros sucumbían ante el inminente destino en esos tiempos recuerdo como nosotros luchábamos uno distraía al dragón mientras el otro atacaba pero yo en muchos casos no necesitaba de distracciones solo con mirar a un dragón todos sabían que ya estaba muerto los atravesaba como si fueran papel Mi lanza no solo penetraba si no que esta atravesaba completamente sus escamas

mi velocidad y brutalidad no se comparaban en nada artorias alguna vez me dijo que quisa yo había nacido para matar dragones y real mente eso era verdad

Yo nací para matar dragones solo quiero que me des tu fuerza en esta pelea artorias

de un momento a otro el sonido inconfundible de un aleteo se hiso presente voltee mi cabeza hacia atras

Y ahí estaba el

El ultimo dragón eterno el dragón cuyas escamas se teñían con el color de la oscuridad en su espalda se encontraban una ilera completa de cuernos y su tamaño que superaba los 3 metros y aquel ojo en el medio de su cabeza que brillaba con la esencia mas pura del carmesí

Se paro en sus dos patas traseras y abrió su boca de la cual salio un gran rugido de guerra

El emprendió el vuelo abrió nuevamente su boca y

El fuego comenzó a cubrir por completo la arena quemando, vaporizando y destrozando todo a su paso tan rápido tan letal que casi y no lo esquivo

de un salto logre llegar a el muro de donde había descendido anterior mente mientras veía como todo se consumía por el fuego tan obscuro y mortal que lograba quemar todo con solo tocarlo

Comenzó a escalar el muro para volver hacia arriba ya en la cima vi impresionado como todo se consumía por las flamas negras ni siquiera el agua logro salvarse donde se suponía que deberían de haber charcos solo quedaban pequeñas fosas de las cuales salia el vapor que alguna vez fue agua

kalameet sobre volaba mirando los alrededores buscando mi cuerpo completamente calcinadoRetrocedí por unos centímetros corrí hacia el filo del risco y salte hacia el vació con mi lanza apuntando a la espalda de kalameet

cuando impacte

kalameet dio un fuerte grito de dolor pues mi lanza se había enterrado de lleno justo en su omóplato

El comenzó a alzar el vuelo yo me dispuse a enterrar mi lanza nueva mente pero esta vez en su columna pero se inclino hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera mi estabilidad y por muy poco me caigo de nuevo

antes de que algo ocurriera logre sujetarme de los cuernos de su espalda y comenze a escalarlo y mientras mas ascendíamos mas el aire comenzaba a hacerse pesado y pronto muy escaso Comenzó a sofocarme pero no dejaría que eso ocurriera encendí un relámpago en mi brazo izquierdo y lo enterré en una de las alas de kalameet justo en las membranas y comenze a desgarrarla y sin soltar el relámpago lo encaje justo en la otra de sus alas enterrándolo con mucha fuerza justo donde esta se une a el cuerpo y lo solté

Este exploto en una fuerte agonía la única forma en la que su ala aún seguía unida a su cuerpo era con tendones carne y huesos pulverizados

sin las membranas en una y los huesos destrozados en otra comenzamos a descender rápidamente

y comenzaba a recuperar el aliento kalameet Se movía violenta mente intentando quitarme de encima suyo de un movimiento con su zarpa logro que yo me soltara

nuestra pelea se volvió en una caída libre y ambos comenzamos a luchar en el aire

kalameet comenzó a exalar fuego para quemarme yo en cambio yo lanzaba relámpagos y esquivaba sus llamaradas me comenze a acercar apuntando mi lanza directo hacia su pecho

Lo que no me esperaba era que antes que siquiera pudiera impactar me logro golpear con una de sus garras afortunadamente logre bloquearlo con mi lanza pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que logro arrancarme la lanza de mis manos

mi amiga, mi compañera, Mi dragon slayer

esto ya se había vuelto algo personal

Logre volver a tomar uno de los cuernos de su espalda y volví a escalar el seguía moviéndose violentamente para bajarme de su espalda pero no detuve mi paso hasta llegar a los cuernos principales de su cabeza y con mucha fuerza los jale hacia arriba haciendo que este alzara su cabeza agonizante

En un desesperado intento por que lo soltara intento golpearme nueva mente con sus garras

pero fue inútil Faltaban pocos centímetros antes de que impactáramos contra el suelo di un salto hacia atrás aterrizando pegando una rodilla y un puño en el suelo para detener mi retroceso

pero kalameet no tuvo tanta suerte pues su cuerpo impacto directamente en el piso cuarteándolo al instante kalameet se levanto muy herido y tambaleante pero muy furioso dirigió la vista hacia mi y dio un grito de guerra

Yo ya tenia un relámpago en cada mano

ambos nos lanzamos al ataque sus garras intentaban golpearme incesante mente y yo destrozaba sus escamas con mis relámpagos estos atravesaban su pétrea piel y explotaban en una lluvia eléctrica la batalla era tan épica como la recordaba una verdadera pelea contra un dragón yo solo seguía lanzando relámpagos hacia kalameet mi objetivo era su ojo estos no lograban conectarse

Yo seguía esquivando todos sus golpes pero aún así seguía recibiendo daño por parte de el

La batalla siguió hasta que solo me quedaron 2 relámpagos a ese punto yo solo había recurrido a esquivar todos sus golpes tenia que atacar directa mente a su ojo

El se lanzo directo Hacia mi y logro derribarme abrió su boca de par en par para intentar devorarme sostuve su mandíbula con ambas manos kalameet comenzó a forcejear con migo para cerrar su boca

y despedazarme

seguía intentando que no cerrara su hocico pero mi energía se agotaba miraba desesperada mente para encontrar algo que me ayudara

Hasta que la vi clavada en una roca se encontraba mi dragon slayer a 3 metros de mi tenia que ir por ella en ese momento comenze a sentir mucho calor mire hacia adentro de la garganta de kalameet y este se preparaba para acabar con migo incineran dome

Ese seria mi absoluto fin

así que antes de que el reaccionara metí mi brazo dentro de su boca y el relámpago se enterró en las paredes de su boca su lengua se movía con mucha desesperación por el dolor que el relámpago le provocaba

Se movía en un fuerte intento por alejarme de el

Logre soltar el relámpago y kalameet comenzó a moverse en un intento desesperado por retirar el relámpago de su boca con un golpe directo a su mandíbula con mis piernas logre que la cerrara

Y el relámpago exploto la boca del dragón se quedo abierta pues la expolición del relámpago logro destrozar su mandíbula haciendo que esta se quedara colgando

Yo me dirigi rapidamente hacia mi lanza y de un tiron la logre sacar de aquella roca

La batalla contra el dragón tuerto era frenética cada golpe era mas que decisivo y nos quitaba mucha salud pero sin importar el dolor yo seguía atacando

El intento derribarme saltando hacia mi yo rodé en el piso para esquivarlo el volvio a atacar golpeándome con su cola y con un golpe en la base de esta logre cortarsela

Kalameet gritaba del dolor por las heridas de su cuerpo y ni siquiera eso hacia que detuviera sus ataques frenéticos hacia mi

A ambos nos quedaba poca salud mi cuerpo se encontraba casi en su limite

y el se encontraba igual aunque seguía con la convicción de matarme

Corrí directamente hacia kalameet para enterrar mi lanza en su corazón ha a escasos centímetros el se paro en sos dos patas trace ras y su ojo comenzó a brillar mi cuerpo fue arrancado del pizo

no puedo creer que haya caído en esa trampa

kalameet comenzó a mover sus garras y yo sentía como mis extremidades se quebraban y estiraban

El Las esta va estirando para desprenderlas de mi cuerpo

Las fuerzas me faltaban sentía que era mi fin

Dirijo mi mirada hacia su ojo se encontraba tan cerca de mi

No,no me rendiría hasta matarlo yo recuperaría mi honor mi titulo

encendí mi ultimo relámpago apunte hacia su ojo si este tiro fallaba seria mi fin

Y lo lance

El relámpago atravesó de lleno su ojo no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar y el relámpago exploto

El poder de Kalameet me soltó este cubrió su ojo gritaba, se movía y se retorcía de dolor sin quitar las manos de su ojo ya destrozado

Con mis pocas fuerzas me levante apoyándome de mi lanza comenzaba a respirar agitada mente

El cuerpo entero me dolía mire hacia kalameet al cubrir su ojo la vía hacia su pecho se encontraba libre pero me sentía muy agotado, me sentía cansado y débil cojeaba para dar mi ultimo golpe

Y no lo lograba por el dolor y el cansancio eso me hiso caer de rodillas

La victoria esta va tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos

Si no actuaba rápido el acabaría con migo

-Ornstein recuérdalo somos hermanos- escuchaba la voz de artorias en mi cabeza

-y ambos siempre lucharemos juntos hasta el final-

me volvía a levantar con mas energía

-Ahora vuelve a luchar, asesino de dragones-

me lance hacia kalameet tan rápido como pude di un gran salto hacia el apuntando mi lanza a su corazón y la encaje completamente kalameet intentaba alejarme pero eso era inútil yo me mantenía firme con todas mis fuerzas comenzó a levantarlo hacia arriba el se movia cada vez mas y mas lento mi lanza salio del otro lado de su cuerpo empalándolo completa mente

La punta de la lanza apuntaba hacia el cielo y el resplandor de luz bajo hacia esta tan fulminante que termino rematando a kalameet

Dio su ultimo grito y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer

Al final dejo un pequeño rastro de si mismo en forma de un anillo tome su cola convirtiéndola en una espada como mi trofeo

Y yo me volví a alzar como el único e incomparable asesino de dragones

**Bueno aquí finaliza el tercer capitulo del destino del caballero espero que lo hayan disfrutado antes que nada quiero decir que deje de escribir capítulos de esta serie por que quería dedicarme a mi otra serie pero ya que termino la primera parte del entrenamiento de sein decidí ya enfocarme en seguir y terminar esta serie pero bueno**

**Ha si una cosa mas quédense hasta el final para una sorpresa sin mas que agregar me despido los saluda**

**Eddy b**

caminaba victorioso y orgulloso devuelta a seguir con mi camino la capa de artorias aún seguía amarrada a mi cuello como un símbolo de hermandad

cuando volví a entrar al coliseo la vi ahí arrodillada frente a una tumba improvisada la conocía perfecta mente reconocería esa armadura donde fuera aunque no se notara estaba llorando me acerqué a ella y me quite la capa y el casco

Tenia razón esta va sollozando coloque la capa en sus hombros para calmarla ella volteo a verme por unos segundos vio mi rostro yo me había quitado el casco para mostrarle que real mente era yo puse mi mano en su cara para quitarle la mascara y vi su rostro su cabello rubio sus ojos azules y su expresión de tris tesa

en ese momento aquel abrazo me recordó lo que era sentir el calor de una familia

-ya estoy aquí ciaran- real mente era lo que quedaba de mi familia


End file.
